Good Night
by bond2012
Summary: Teddy and Harry make a late night trip to a grave to pay their respects.


**Goodnight **

Harry 's job often required him to do night shifts that really took all the energy out of him. He had stumbled through the front door at 2am. He had made his way up the stairs on unsteady feet and collapsed sleepily on the bed next to his wife. Ginny didn't wake up and continued dreaming serenely. Harry had just snuggled down under the covers when he heard a small, nervous knock at his bedroom door.

He groaned then whispered, "Come in". The small silhouette of Teddy Lupin padded across his bedroom floor and stopped near to the bed. He didn't speak but he looked at Harry through big blue eyes. Harry thought for a moment then remembered what day it was.

"Oh" he said. Teddy nodded.

Every part of his body resisted as he dragged himself out from underneath the warm covers. He walked to the chair where he had slung his clothes and began pulling a t-shirt and pair of jeans on. He opened the cupboard slowly and extracted a jumper.

When he was dressed, Harry bent down and took hold of Teddy's hand. It felt tiny in his own. It was warm and the fingers squeezed Harry's when he touched them. Together the silent pair tiptoed out of the room and down the stairs. When they reached the bottom floor Harry picked up the small form of Ted and carried him over the stone floor to avoid him getting cold toes. Teddy snuggled down into Harry's shoulder and buried his face deep into his jumper.

Harry slid on his shoes and then put Teddy down in the lounge. He grabbed a coat and pulled it over his body and tied a scarf neatly around his neck. It was Christmas Eve and bitter cold. Teddy stood in a pair of pyjamas, messily tied dressing gown and no socks. Harry sighed and fetched his slippers from the cupboard. He wrapped the boy up in his coat and carried him outside into the night air.

As soon as they had left the house, Harry felt the boy tense up and begin to shiver. He held him tighter to his body and continued down the street. All around them, snow was falling gently and glittering on the road. At the corner of the street Harry stopped and said quietly

"Ready?" Teddy nodded.

Harry apparated into the night. The tight squeezing sensation threatened to engulf him and just as he thought he would die of lack of oxygen it all stopped. Teddy was still face down, burying his head into Harry's shoulder. Harry looked around and saw that the graveyard was empty. He traced the familiar route leading to the grave. He had been coming here for 6 years with little Teddy.

It took no time at all and soon they were standing in front of a neat little gravestone, which read:

_Here lies Remus John Lupin and his wife Nymphadora Lupin._

_Killed in the strife to bring down the Dark Lord._

_Their bravery will not be forgotten._

_R.J Lupin (10__th__ May 1960 to 2__nd__ May 1998)_

_N. Lupin ('73- 2__nd__ May 1998)_

When Harry had read the tombstone, he gently put Teddy down on the ground. The boy crossed his arms and legs and sat gazing at the stone for a while. Harry walked away, pretending to read other stones. He watched Teddy at a distance and saw the boy trace his fingers across each letter on the grave. He didn't cry. He never cried.

Eventually Teddy stood up, indicating he was ready to leave. Harry was relieved, his fingers and toes were going numb and his nose was stinging in the cold. He walked towards Teddy watching his breath curl and swirl mistily in front of him. When he got close, Teddy stretched out his arms. Harry picked him up and slotted him with his face back where it had been.

"Here." Harry said softly. He took his wand between his numb fingers and murmured a spell. In the air a small wreath formed. It was made of white roses and when it was completed it fell to the ground. The grave looked beautiful in the snow. Each flake upon it looked like a diamond and it was encrusted. The wreath had fallen lopsidedly resting on the stone. Harry was going to lean down and adjust it but it looked beautifully out of place and he stopped himself. The tragedy was getting too much for him and he took a deep breath of cold air.

"Ready?" He asked the little boy in his arms. Ted looked up, took one last gaze at the grave and nodded. He snuggled back down into Harry's arms and as they disapparated, whispered.

"Goodnight mum and dad. Merry Christmas."


End file.
